The cave of love and pain
by Alice001
Summary: Vincent is sitting in his cave when Yuffie comes along. What will happen? Please R&R. [Yuffentine] don't like that pairing then please don't read my story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hey guys, I thought I would take a shot at writing a Yuffentine. So be a little easy on the reviews. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Vincent sat on the hard ground of the cave. He silently wished that Lucrecia were here. He missed her smile, her laugh, and her ability to make him smile. Vincent sighed and got up.

"Good bye Lucrecia." He said while looking at the crystal encased woman. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming. Vincent pulled out his gun and pointed it at whoever the intruder was.

"Whoa Vinnie, calm down. It's just me." Yuffie said as she stepped into the light of the crystal. Vincent lowered his gun and looked away from the ninja's awed face.

"Yuffie, why have you come here?" He asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to see this place." She replied and walked over to the woman. "Vinnie, is this her?" Vincent looked at Yuffie, who was staring at Lucrecia.

"Yes, this is her."

Yuffie lowered her head and then looked at Vincent. She looked right into his red eyes and then studied the features of his face.

"She's…uh…beautiful." Yuffie said and turned away. She had loved Vincent from the first time she saw him. Then when she learned that he was still in love with Lucrecia, she backed off. But that could never stop her from loving him.

"Thank you Yuffie." Vincent said and sat back down. Yuffie took a seat next to him.

"Vince, do you still love her?"

"No, I have moved on, but she will always have a part of my heart."

"Aww! That was the most romantic thing you have ever said!" Yuffie said and Vincent stared at her coldly. They sat in silence for a while.

"First love is never gone is it?" Yuffie asked looking ahead.

"I suppose not."

"But, you have to move on sooner or later. If you don't, then you could miss out on all the fun things life has in store for you. That's what life is. It's full of happiness and sadness. It's who you have with you throughout life matters right?" Yuffie asked as she turned her head to look at him. Vincent was in somewhat in a state of shock. Never had Yuffie spoke such words of wisdom.

"Yes, Yuffie." He said.

"Jeez Vin-Vin, it's freezing in here." Yuffie said and started rubbing her hands together for warmth. Vincent pulled his cape out and invited Yuffie into its warmth. She scooted closer until she touched Vincent's body. He wrapped the cloak around the young ninja's body.

"Vince, you're really warm." Yuffie commented as she snuggled closer to Vincent.

"Yuffie, why did you really come here?"

"I was worried about you. You spent more time here then with all your friends. I was just worried. I felt like you didn't care about anyone, especially me." Yuffie felt tears coming out of her eyes and she fought hard to hold them back.

"Yuffie I do care about you."

"No you don't! Remember when I dropped that bear bottle on my foot? Everyone was asking if I was okay, but you just sat there. Then you left while Tifa was bandaging me up. You don't care." She said and got up.

"Yuffie…I…" Vincent was at a loss of word. He never knew that Yuffie paid so much attention to him.

"I'm sorry I came." Yuffie said and started heading out of the cave.

"Yuffie! Wait." Vincent said and ran behind her. Yuffie stopped at the entrance.

"What?" She asked tears still streaming down her face. Vincent took his hand and shakily wiped Yuffie's tears away. Yuffie closed her eyes savoring the touch.

Then without warning, Vincent pressed his lips against Yuffie's. When Vincent pulled back Yuffie had her eyes wide open and her mouth was slightly opened.

"I-I'm sorry Yuffie." Vincent said and Yuffie composed herself. She threw herself at Vincent and kissed him again.

"It's okay." She said and smiled at him.

'Goodbye Lucrecia' Vincent thought. 'I'm truly sorry. You will always be in my heart, but so will Yuffie. She will be in there with you forever.'

Yes, life is full of sadness, but it's who stands by you in those times is what counts. Both Yuffie and Vincent realized that. They exited the cave hand in hand.

* * *

What is the one word that will describe this one shot?

Hm... Let's see…Oh yeah! Crap!

Vincent and Yuffie were both OOC right? Well I guess they were supposed to be like that in a way, so please pardon it.

**Please review!**

**Don't flame my story, instead tell me what I did wrong!**


End file.
